


Cafe Boy

by wintersoob



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoob/pseuds/wintersoob
Summary: He works at a cafe and you needed to go there, brother's orders.





	Cafe Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old fic i wrote like months ago haha
> 
> stan x1
> 
> this might suck and also pls excuse if i have wrong grammar <3
> 
> follow me on twitter: @wowseokz
> 
> hope you enjoy this one!

"Hey, let's go over to the arcade!" Your friend tells you. You look over to her from your locker and shake your head. "I can't. Exams are coming up and I have to study." You get your books from the locker and close it. Your friend sighs as she leans on the locker beside yours. "Come on! You always study. It's like the library is your second home."

You chuckle. "I do NOT stay in the library that often. I also go to the cafe infront of the school you know." She rolls her eyes at you. "Fine. I'm going with Donghyun instead." You giggle at the thought of her having a 'date' with her crush aka your bestfriend.

"Have fun!" You wave her off as she walks over to Donghyun.

You walk out of the school, tightly clutching your books to your chest. Suddenly, your phone vibrates in your pocket.

“Hey, pass by the coffee shop infront of your school and get a latte for me. The big one.”

You groan at the text of your older brother. You were planning on going home as soon as possible so you can start reading the most out of your books. You shove your phone back in your pocket as you send him a text in reply.

As you cross the street, even the aroma of the store could be smelled from outside. You open the door and the familiar scent engulfs your nose. The small bell above the door rings a ding! and the cashier turns his head to look at the customer who just entered.

And my, you swore you could have just melted into a puddle right there and then.

You were spending a lot of time here these days other than the library and you haven't seen him before. Maybe he was a new worker or you just don't really notice the staff there. You walk slowly to the counter and he asks you, "Good afternoon, Ma'am. What would be your order today?" You were looking at the menu above but you just had to glance at the pretty boy infront of you.

His smile was mesmerizing and his eyes looked like they were shining. His nose was perfectly sculptured and he just looked, to you, just completely incredible.

"Ma'am?" Uh oh, you didn't even realize you were staring. Thank God, there weren't anyone else queueing right now. You blink twice, muttering an 'oh!'. "I'll get one latte in the venti size and a vanilla mocha frappe also venti sized." He quickly punches your orders and he adds, "Is that all?"

You nod, humming. "Great! That'll be 5.79!" You take some cash out of your wallet and handed it over to him. Your hands brushed momentarily and a faint blush crept its way to your cheeks. You heard him chuckle as he puts the money into the cash register. He hands you your receipt. He asks for the names on the cups and you politely tell him the names.

You go find a seat and you lay your books infront of you. You relax into the chair and it looks like your getting sucked in it. "Wow, this is so soft." You close your eyes for a moment and you hear a bell ring. He was calling your name.

You get up, leaving your bag and books there. "One latte and one white mocha frappe for this pretty lady right here." He hands you the bag for the drinks and your face heats up again. You glance up at him and finally notice his nametag.

_Wooseok._

It was a cute name, you thought. You take the bag, going back to your table to get your books and your backpack. You walk your way to the door and before going out, you turn around and he was there smiling at you, waving shyly. You smile back, nodding a bit then you went out the store.

"I'm home!" You shout as you lay your keys on the table in the living room. Your brother sprints down the staircase from his room. "Woah there! Be careful." He ignores you as he gets his drink from the bag.

"What's this?" A folded piece of paper was in his hand. You furrow your eyebrows and take it from him. He shrugs and goes back to his room, sticking the straw in the cup. With full curiosity, you open the paper and a phone number was written there with a small note above it.

_“ Hi! This is Wooseok from the cafe! Maybe I'm being a bit too straightforward, but! I think you're really pretty. Text me sometime? :> ”_

A smile formed on her face. She quickly types in the number and adds it to her contacts with the name, Cafe boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked this! <3


End file.
